million_livefandomcom-20200214-history
Tokimeki no Onpu ni Natte
Tokimeki no Onpu ni Natte (トキメキの音符になって, Become the Notes of Excitement) is one of the solo songs featured on THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER PERFORMANCE 02 single. The song is performed by Serika Hakozaki and serves as one of her image songs. The song is written by rino and composed as well as arranged by Kensuke Okamoto. Track List #Drama Part 1 "765 Live Theater Opening!" #Kirameki Shinkoukei (キラメキ進行形) #Drama Part 2 "Stage Performance ～For Haruka Amami～" #Toumei na Prologue (透明なプロローグ) #Drama Part 3 "Stage Performance ～For Yuriko Nanao～" #Tokimeki no Onpu ni Natte (トキメキの音符になって) #Drama Part 4 "Stage Performance ～For Serika Hakozaki～" #Maria Trap #Drama Part 5 "Stage Performance ～For Tomoka Tenkubashi～" #Precious Grain #Drama Part 6 "Stage Performance ～For Shizuka Mogami～" #Legend Girls!! #Bonus Drama "Dressing Room Talk" PV Audio Lyrics Game ver. Rōmaji= Mitsume chattara doushiyou Dokidoki wa naze? Oshiete Mabushii hizashi ni wakuwaku no aizu Seeno! De tobidasou PANORAMA mirai da yo Mitsuketara kimochi wa NOOTO ni kaite okou Honto no egao de suteki mitsuketai na Tokimeki no onpu ni natte Azayaka ni mau SUTEEJI Akogare MERODII koko de kanadetai no Zenryouku de yume ni natte itsuka wa koi mo suru? Madamada seichou tochuu nandesu! Desu! Hajimemashite sono saki de Issho ni waratteitai Dokidoki wa doushite nan deshou? Zenryouku de yume ni natte itsuka wa koi mo shitai Madamada seichou tochuu nandesu! Desu! Hajimemashite sono saki de Issho ni waratteitai Dokidoki wa kimi no sei kana? Mitsume aetara ureshii no? Wakannai dakara Oshiete kudasai onegai |-| Kanji= 見つめちゃったらどうしよう ドキドキはなぜ？教えて 眩しい陽射しに　ワクワクの合図 せーの！で飛び出そう　パノラマ未来だよ 見つけた気持ちは　ノートに書いておこう ほんとの笑顔で　すてき見つけたいな トキメキの音符になって 鮮やかに舞うステージ 憧れメロディここで奏でたいの 全力で夢になって　いつかは恋もする？ まだまだ成長途中なんです！です！ 始めまして　その先で 一緒に笑っていたい ドキドキはどうしてなんでしょう？ 全力で夢になって　いつかは恋もしたい まだまだ成長途中なんです！です！ 始めまして　その先で 一緒に笑っていたい ドキドキは君のせいかな？ 見つめ合えたら嬉しいの？ わかんない　だから 教えて下さい　お願い |-| English= Why am I staring at you like this? Why is my heart pounding? Please tell me. The dazzling sunshine gives way to an exciting signal. Ready, go! A panoramic future jumps out. All these feelings I've found out I've had, I'll write them in my notebook. Seeing your true smile is such a wonderful sight. Become the notes of excitement as it dance vividly onstage. I'm longing to play that melody here. If I dream with all my power, will you fall in love too? I'm still growing, though! Still growing! How do you do, from so far away? I want to laugh together with you Why is my heart pounding like this? I'll dream with all my power, because I want you to fall in love, too. I'm still growing, though! Still growing! How do you do, from so far away? I want to laugh together with you. Are you the reason that my heart is pounding like this? Why does looking at you make me so happy? I don't really get it, so tell me, if you please. Full ver. Rōmaji= Mitsume chattara doushiyou Dokidoki wa naze? Oshiete Mabushii hizashi ni wakuwaku no aizu Seeno! De tobidasou PANORAMA mirai da yo Mitsuketara kimochi wa NOOTO ni kaite okou Honto no egao de suteki mitsuketai na Tokimeki no onpu ni natte Azayaka ni mau SUTEEJI Akogare MERODII koko de kanadetai no Zenryouku de yume ni natte itsuka wa koi mo suru? Madamada seichou tochuu nandesu! Desu! Hajimemashite sono saki de Issho ni waratteitai Dokidoki wa doushite nan deshou? Unmei dattara doushiyou Sowasowa shichyau wa hazukashii... HAATO ni todoita atarashii kiseki wa Donna watashi de kakenukete yukeru no Isshoukenmei itsudatte CHARENJI RUURU wa mamorimasu ganbarutte tanoshi Isshoukenmei itsudatte CHARENJI RUURU wa mamorimasu ganbarutte tanoshi Saikou no deai datte itsuka wa ittemitai Watashi toiu ashita o shinjite ikou! Ikou! Jibun hakken de furete sekai Mou ippo sono saki e Futari toka? Souzou shichau yo Zenryouku de yume ni natte itsuka wa koi mo shitai Madamada seichou tochuu nandesu! Desu! Hajimemashite sono saki de Issho ni waratteitai Dokidoki wa kimi no sei kana? Mitsume aetara ureshii no? Wakannai dakara Oshiete kudasai onegai |-| Kanji= 見つめちゃったらどうしよう ドキドキはなぜ？教えて 眩しい陽射しに　ワクワクの合図 せーの！で飛び出そう　パノラマ未来だよ 見つけた気持ちは　ノートに書いておこう ほんとの笑顔で　すてき見つけたいな トキメキの音符になって 鮮やかに舞うステージ 憧れメロディここで奏でたいの 全力で夢になって　いつかは恋もする？ まだまだ成長途中なんです！です！ 始めまして　その先で 一緒に笑っていたい ドキドキはどうしてなんでしょう？ 運命だったらどうしよう ソワソワしちゃう　はずかしい… ハートに届いた　新しい季節は どんな私で駆け抜けて行けるの 一生懸命　いつだってチャレンジ ルールは守ります　頑張るって楽しい 軽やかリズムにのって 自由に広がるストーリー 言葉にしたい気持ちは　伝えよう 最高の出会いだって　いつかは言ってみたい 私という未来（あした）を信じて行こう！行こう！ 自分発見で触れて世界 もう一歩　その先へ 特別（ふたり）とか？想像しちゃうよ 全力で夢になって　いつかは恋もしたい まだまだ成長途中なんです！です！ 始めまして　その先で 一緒に笑っていたい ドキドキは君のせいかな？ 見つめ合えたら嬉しいの？ わかんない　だから 教えて下さい　お願い |-| English= Why am I staring at you like this? Why is my heart pounding? Please tell me. The dazzling sunshine gives way to an exciting signal. Ready, go! A panoramic future jumps out. All these feelings I've found out I've had, I'll write them in my notebook. Seeing your true smile is such a wonderful sight. Become the notes of excitement as it dance vividly onstage. I'm longing to play that melody here. If I dream with all my power, will you fall in love too? I'm still growing, though! Still growing! How do you do, from so far away? I want to laugh together with you Why is my heart pounding like this? Is this what fate is like? I'm so restless, how embarrassing... Maybe it'll reach your heart when the seasons turn anew. I'll run through any hurdles I have to. I always take on any challenge with all my might! I'll obey the rules, try my hardest, and have fun! Riding on the lightest of rhythms, it's a story unfolding of its own will. I want these words to tell you my feelings. One day, I want to say that meeting you was the best encounter I had. Let's go to the tomorrow I believe in! Let's go! I'll reach the world I discovered myself. One more step toward it. Why is it so special being with you? I want to imagine it. I'll dream with all my power, because I want you to fall in love, too. I'm still growing, though! Still growing! How do you do, from so far away? I want to laugh together with you. Are you the reason that my heart is pounding like this? Why does looking at you make me so happy? I don't really get it, so tell me, if you please. Live Performances *THE IDOLM@STER 8th ANNIVERSARY HOP! STEP!! FESTIV@L!!! @ FUKUOKA - (performed by: Momo Asakura) *THE IDOLM@STER MILLION LIVE 1st LIVE HAPPY☆PERFORM@NCE!! Day 1 - (sung by: Momo Asakura) *THE IDOLM@STER MILLION LIVE 1st LIVE HAPPY☆PERFORM@NCE!! Day 2 - (sung by: Momo Asakura) *THE IDOLM@STER M@STERS OF IDOL WORLD!! 2014 LIVE 0223 - (sung by: Momo Asakura) *THE IDOLM@STER MILLION LIVE! 2nd LIVE ENJOY H@RMONY Day 2 (sung by: Momo Asakura) Recordings *THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER PERFORMANCE 02 (sung by: Serika Hakozaki) *THE IDOLM@STER MILLION RADIO! Theme Song "U・N・M・E・I Live" (sung by: Momo Asakura)